Pearson Wiki:Policies
We have a set of Rules and Policies, put in place on Pearson Wiki. They are expected to be followed at all times while browsing and participating on Pearson ''Wikia. These apply to the whole wiki and are definite. It is suggested that users at one point try to scan or read through the policies and guidelines to avoid any complications on the site. We have on this wiki that you can speak to, always go to them first, if unsure about something. __TOC__ General # '''Be bold' — do not be afraid to contribute. Go ahead, it is a wiki! # Be careful '— about the amount of personal information you provide. ''(i.e: name, age, location, etc.) # '''Be civil — have common courtesy toward other users. # No profanity — it is not allowed on any page under any circumstances. # No personal attacks '— Avoid starting conflicts. This wikia isn't here for bickering. # 'Assume good faith '''— Do consider that the people on the wiki are trying to positively contribute to the project — unless there is objective proof to the contrary. # '''Be inquisitive — When in doubt, ask an Admin, take it to the article's talk page, or the forums. We don't bite. # Respect copyright.— Wikia uses the CC-BY-SA license. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. #* Avoid directly copying content into articles in verbatim, whether from other websites, such as Wikipedia, or other official sources. Instead, add in your own write-up. An exception would be book, film, and episode synopses, in which case they should be copied in verbatim from an official press release and must be referenced. # Do not spam — "Spam" is an unwanted message, like advertisements, political statements and other off-topic messages. For this wiki, off-topic messages are messages that are not related to the series and can be in the form of: repeatedly posting the same messages, advertising a business or website, writing nonsense, writing in any other language that isn't American English etc.) # Don't be irrelevant — Please do not either remove information and replace it or add to the information with an opinion or something irrelevant that may not be treated as spam. There is a comment section for that. # Unnecessary pages — To avoid too many pages, please do not make a page for anyone who appears in 2 or less than 2 episodes. Unless you have good reason to, please first speak to our admins about this. If there is a Character that appears in 2 episodes or less, please make a note of what Season you saw them in, see if they are on either the page for a list of the minor characters for the first season and if they are not please add them, obviously following the guidelines of the other characters on the page and respecting rules #9 and #10. Chat and Comments # Please note that ''Pearson ''Wikia Chat and Comments are not spoiler-free zones. You have been warned, enter at your own risk. # Do not spam. # Do not disrespect others — Messages and comments that are not helpful or disrespect the characters, actors, crew members and/or users will be deleted and you will be given a formal warning. #* If you would like you would like to report a comment you can do it on one of the admin's walls. Punishments and Warnings # Swearing, disrespecting others, commenting unwanted things — A verbal warning from one admin # Swearing, disrespecting admins on their message wall, or in any other place — A verbal ban of 1 week, which will be stretched out to the amount of time the admins decide. # Leaving abusive language or unwanted and unnecessary things on any page — A verbal warning letting you know you did something wrong #* If you carry on doing this whether or not you read the message — A ban of 1-2 weeks depending on how the admins feel and the things you have done on the wiki. Category:Policies and Guidelines